


Tiny Shiny

by Faefauna



Series: pOrNF [8]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: 'Exchanging food via mouth?', A Lot of Grease/Oil Mentioned..., Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Couch Sex, Food Play, I don't know how to tag half of this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Aftercare, Unsafe Sex, grease as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Hyojin was downing chicken and Seungjun wanted some, one thing just led to another.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: pOrNF [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025668
Kudos: 8
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Tiny Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, again, I have no clue.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> (I don't recommend reading this right before, during or right after a meal, if you're squeamish with food...)

“God, you look gross,” Seungjun scoffed. 

He had seen Hyojin down an abundance of food before, and he rarely cared for his looks during that time. Chicken, especially, was Hyojin's stress food. Seungjun remembered their week after audition where they just ate horrible chicken for 7 days straight. While Hyojin now too looked adorable, Seungjun couldn’t help but make fun of the greasy man on the couch. With everyone gone to schedules, and him finally getting a few relaxing hours alone, Hyojin had ordered some of the most fattening chicken Seungjun had encountered in a while. The flesh had a thick glistening and it laid in a small pool of grease, the oil dripped down Hyojin’s tiny digits as he bit down on the tender yet crispy flesh he held.

“Fuck you,” Hyojin muttered with stuffed cheeks and it made Seungjun chuckle at the squirrel appearance. 

“Give me some,” Seungjun said and reached for the oil drenched box.

Hyojin just glanced at the other but let him steal a piece and settle next to him on the couch, mindlessly staring at the show Hyojin had on with disinterest. 

The box was nearing emptiness, and while most of the chicken was inside Hyojin, all the grease was on the other's hands. Seungjun laughed at Hyojin's shimmering fingers before proceeding to lick the oil off his own. 

"Do mine too, while you're at it," Hyojin griped at the obnoxious cleaning next to him. 

"I don't need that copious amounts of oil—"

Seungjun's sentence was cut off by two determined fingers being shoved into his mouth. He bit on the digits while carrying an annoyance in his eyes, and held onto them when a soft tug tried to get the fingers out. 

"Let go," Hyojin sighed and Seungjun scrunched his nose to mimic a growl.

Hyojin pushed his fingers down onto Seungjun's lower teeth until he unlocked his jaw again. Instead of taking them out, he shoved them further in to make the other gag. 

"What was that for?!" Seungjun coughed.

"You bit me!"

"Well you like that."

"And you like my fingers in you," Hyojin said back and pushed two other oil drenched fingers past the other's lips. 

He rubbed them over Seungjun's tongue, who failed to contain a slight lust springing up. Hyojin instantly noticed the subtle twinkle and let the other lick off the oil and crust crumbs. 

"And you call me gross..." Hyojin scoffed when he took his hand back.

"I have to be that a little bit, to match you," the other teased with a grin.

“Oh, piss off.” Hyojin tried to sound annoyed but the corners of his mouth formed themselves into a small smirk which he pressed against the other’s lips. 

Hyojin awkwardly kept his greasy and saliva covered hands hovering next to them as they wrestled their tongues. Seungjun grabbed onto the other's shoulders and let his hands crawl to the other’s waist, signalling he wanted this to continue. 

“Take off your shirt,” Hyojin hummed but he didn’t get any response. “Or do you want me to get oil stains on it?”

Knowing how terrible those are to get out, Seungjun complied and took the fabric off his chest. “Shouldn’t you just clean your hands first?” he questioned after, but it just made the other turn his expression sly.

Hyojin connected their lips back and pressed both of his greasy thumbs on the other’s nipples, using the push to lay Seungjun on his back.

“Hnn… really?” Seungjun questioned the substance.

"It makes it easy," Hyojin remarked, spreading the oil over the sensitive skin. He sat on his knees between the other's legs and brought his head down to lick his tongue around one of the buds.

"And it's tasty," he grinned before locking his lips around it. 

Seungjun let out a sarcastic bothered noise, broken up by a low groan. He brushed his hand through the other's hair, missing the red colour it used to have a little.

"Get out of your pants too, and turn around," Hyojin ordered and sat himself back to give Seungjun the space to do so.

"You're not planning to—"

"I want to know if that becomes more tasty too," Hyojin interrupted.

"If I get an infection, it's your fault."

Hyojin shrugged. "If it goes in your mouth, I'm sure it can go up your ass."

"That's _not_ how that works," Seungjun gave back.

"It’ll be fine, I'm not gonna shove a whole chicken up there, just let me eat you out."

Seungjun couldn't deny that that was tempting, and he wasn't one to pass on new experiences. He took off all his remaining garments and placed himself on all fours before letting his chest meet the couch.  
Hyojin seemed more than excited about this arrangement as he turned his body to face the ass presented. With most of the oil on his fingers being sucked off or smeared over Seungjun's nipples, Hyojin's hands were too clean for his liking, so he grabbed the package.

"You said you _weren't_ going to shove chicken up there," Seungjun reminded while looking behind him a bit fearfully.

Hyojin just grinned and held the chicken back while dripping the excess grease that had pooled underneath it, onto Seungjun's behind. Seungjun shuddered slightly under the weird substance dripping over his skin, down the crack of his ass. It didn't feel _that_ different from lube, but it was warm, a lot more thin, and contained pieces of crunchy chicken skin that glided down with the oil. Hyojin, however, seemed to be having the time of his life, staring at the glistening skin and palming over the low curves of Seungjun ass, spreading the oil. He danced his lips over parts on the other's skin to get some of the crumbs off it, slowly making his way to Seungjun's rim. 

When his lips finally met the tense muscles, he let his tongue join in on teasing the delicate part. Hyojin's face stained further with oil when he buried his face between Seungjun's ass cheeks to lick the flat of his tongue over the other's rim, getting a soft moan out of him. The oil didn't mix well with saliva, mostly smearing the grease around instead of dissolving it, exactly what Hyojin liked. He played patterns through the substance along Seungjun's hole, guiding it into him. 

"It really tastes nice," Hyojin grinned against the soft skin.

Driving home that statement, he moved his mouth with an increasing intensity. Seungjun had a weird grin of endearment morphed with pleasure, as he melted under the other.  
Due to the slickness of the oil, Hyojin could easily push his tongue inside, licking into the other and greasing up his insides.  
The savoury flavour of chicken mixing with Seungjun’s taste, was a lovely greasy cherry atop an already perfect cake. 

While this combination was better than just the chicken, the angle was rather annoying.

“Hmn, my back hurts,” Hyojin groaned, “come sit on my lap.” He pulled himself back and leaned into the couch. 

“Okay, now I’m the one warning for oil stains,” Seungjun remarked when he crawled up and felt how slippery certain parts of his skin had gotten.

“Take my pants off then,” Hyojin grinned.

Knowing the argument by now, Seungjun just did as the other wanted, taking no time to just fully undress Hyojin, not feeling like having this exchange more often. He carefully took the shirt off, making sure it didn’t touch any substance on Hyojin’s hands, and threw the other’s shorts aside soon after.  
Satisfied with his job of exposing the other’s skin, Seungjun crawled over to take his rightful spot atop Hyojin’s legs, draping his arms over the other’s shoulders.

Seungjun still wasn’t fully used to the oddness that the grease brought with it, but that was half the fun. He groaned softly while Hyojin let his hands smear a residue of oil from his hips to his rim. The other’s childish excitement about this all, forced Seungjun to shake his head in a teasing yet loving way.  
Wondering what he did to deserve such a bratty idiot partner, yet being thankful to whatever ‘thing’ that caused fate to super glue them together. 

He rested his forehead on Hyojin’s shoulder, groaning when he felt two fingers enter him. The saliva and grease made it easy for Hyojin to move inside the other, opening him up while kissing oily lips over his neck. 

With a slight stutter in his hips, Seungjun grinded himself over the other’s lap, brushing their cocks together. Low groans turned louder and resonated in Hyojin’s ear. Seungjun connected their lips again, transfering the oil on them onto his own, but he had already accepted the situation enough to not care.  
Another finger stretched his rim further, turning him impatient. He kissed along Hyojin's jaw, making his way to the nibble at the other's ear. 

Seungjun lifted himself up forcefully when Hyojin pushed a fourth digit in.

"Enough already," Seungjun groaned and formed his hand around Hyojin's dick. 

“Wait… condom,” Hyojin groaned and took his fingers out. 

Seungjun leaned back with an arched brow. “You’re fingering _me_ with chicken grease, and _you_ want a condom? C’mon, share the experience…”

“You know what I mean…” Hyojin sighed and Seungjun curled his lips.

“Don’t worry, I use one with the others, you’re fine.”

“Oh,” Hyojin sang, “am I special?”

“You already know you are, this isn’t the first time.”

“It’s just nice to hear, because you are too, since I only use one with the others.”

Seungjun let out a scoff and took the other’s lips to his own again.  
“I do have another idea for what you can put on your dick, though,” he smiled when they parted.

“What?” Hyojin wondered.

“Put _that_ in again…”

“Excuse me?”

“You know…”—Seungjun tickled his fingers over a particular part of the other’s tip—“ _that._ ”

“That’s been a while, though...”

“You wore it for so long, your earrings didn’t grow closed by the time you had to wear them again, I'm sure this hasn’t closed either,” Seungjun argued, “you kept them, right?”

Hyojin grinned, “I did, they are behind my wristbands, the cleaning thing is there too.” He gestured to his room.

“You want _me_ to—?” Seungjun asked in surprise.

“My hands are dirty.”

“Just clean them already?”

“That defeats the whole point,” Hyojin said, painting a finger over Seungjun’s lip.

With a smiled eye roll, Seungjun went to Hyojin’s room, scouring for the shimmery items. Behind the wristbands were a few boxes lined up, Seungjun briefly inspected them all to refresh his memory, but settled on the one with a very thin ring but the largest bead. 

“So, should _I_ do it?” Seungjun asked when he reunited with Hyojin in the living room.

“Go ahead. Keep it delicate, if you can.”

Seungjun shot an empty glare when he sat on his knees and lazily poured the saline solution on Hyojin's cock.

He grabbed the tiny box and Hyojin grinned at the piercing Seungjun chose. "You really always liked that one," he remarked.

"You know I'm not one for subtlety," the other smiled back and got the jewelry out of its container. 

It still looked pretty and cared for, making it so Seungjun could easily take off the big bead which kept it closed. Knowing how sensitive that part of the body can be, Seungjun found his most gentle touch while pushing the piercing into the hole under the head, and out the slit on top. He closed the ring again by putting the metal ball back in its original place. 

The silver ring decorated the tip proudly, and it shimmered brighter when Seungjun let spit drip down on it to wet Hyojin's length with.

"See, still fits," Seungjun grinned, stroking over the other's dick gently.

"True, let's see if you still love it as much as you used to," Hyojin cooed pulling Seungjun back on his lap after he shimmied down a little. 

Seungjun aligned Hyojin's decorated cock before lowering himself down, feeling the ring press against his insides. He didn’t want to admit it, but the grease substituted for a decent lubricant, the smoothness making for a comfortable glide.  
The piercing was only a slight change, it was barely noticeable in a way, but it added just that little bit extra to make it feel exciting.  
The hands that found themselves on Seungjun's chest again, reminded the latter of the oil glistening up his skin. He held onto Hyojin's arm to lean back and grab the chicken box off the sofa table again. 

Hyojin pulled a questioning expression.

"You should finish your food," Seungjun hummed, getting the last piece out of the box and waving it in front of the other's mouth. 

With a grin, Hyojin took the flesh between his teeth and fully confiscated the piece from Seungjun, who, meanwhile, poured whatever oil had repooled in the container, onto Hyojin's chest. Seungjun could feel the cock inside him twitch with the action. With a proud grin, he gracelessly threw the box back on the table.

He sat himself back, pressing the piercing against his insides before he lifted his hips, dragging it along his prostate. An instant moan forced itself out when he lowered back down. He rested his palms in the grease on Hyojin's skin, who was chewing the piece of chicken with a bit of an open mouth as his breath turned heavy. A glazed over look met the other's eyes, Seungjun always loved that hazy expression and it made him work harder; pull his hips up further until he felt the metal ring touch his rim before taking it all in again. 

He leaned over when Hyojin was about to take another bite, meeting him on the other side of the chicken, ripping off a piece simultaneously. He held it between his teeth when he locked his lips against Hyojin's, using his tongue to push the chicken inside the other's already slightly filled mouth, bird feeding him through heavy groans.  
Hyojin mewled as their grease coated tongues brushed together alongside the shared chicken.

Seungjun pulled back to let Hyojin throw the bone on the sofa table, meanwhile rolling his hips upward again.  
Hyojin seemed to have trouble concentrating on anything, his eyes kept fixated on Seungjun, his hands rested on the eager hips yet his jaw was busy trying to empty his cheeks while wanting to hang open and let out groans. Seungjun enjoyed the other's struggle and Hyojin noticed the slight mocking grin. He put the effort into swallowing the food and dug his hands into Seungjun's hips to take control of his pace. 

Having cleared his mouth, he pulled Seungjun towards him again, taking him into a greasy kiss. 

"You seriously have no right anymore to criticize my food handling," Hyojin muttered, "you're just as terrible."

"Sharing is caring," Seungjun grinned back between the kisses. 

With an eye-roll, Hyojin pushed Seungjun to sit up and pulled at his hip to angle them. He guided Seungjun up and sat him down forcefully on his cock, getting a yelp from him. 

"Go lay down," Hyojin rethought himself, pulling the other up and off his dick.

"I'll stain the couch," Seungjun reminded.

"Lay on the table then," Hyojin ordered and guided Seungjun on it before the other could rebut anything. The sofa table was low enough for the edge to be at hip-height as Hyojin sat on his knees. It was a bit of a cheap and wonky foldable table, but Seungjun made do and lifted his legs after making himself as comfortable as possible, feeling slightly disgusting when the oil on his thighs touched the skin on his hips. 

Hyojin played the metal in the tip of his cock against the other's rim teasingly, watching the muscle want to close around it. The piercing disappeared into Seungjun again and Hyojin set a rough pace, instantly getting loud moans from the other.  
Seungjun stretched his arms downwards to hold onto the edge of the table, keeping himself from sliding upwards with every one of Hyojin's thrusts.  
The oil everywhere made it hard to keep his grip, and the pleasure taking over relaxed his muscles. He had forgotten how well Hyojin learned to make use of the bead decorating his cock, he knew exactly how to angle himself and where to press it.  
Adding to it all, Hyojin wrapped a sticky hand around the other's shaft and started stroking him down, those sweet incrementally loud moans boiling up with it. 

With the skilled moves, added ring and weird—yet somehow erotic—substances, the anticipation in Seungjun's body increased.  
He gave in and let the ecstasy rush over him, cumming onto his own stomach while his moans dragged out and grew silent as everything tensed up. Hyojin moved his hands to the frail hips and forced himself inside faster until his own high hit him, forcing his brow to a furrow while he spilled into Seungjun.  
With dragged out rocking of his hips, Hyojin kept them in their euphoria a little longer, teasing Seungjun with his grown sensitivity. 

He pulled out and Seungjun let his legs fall down. 

"Well, that was a good dinner," Hyojin breathed jokingly.

"Oh, shut up," Seungjun huffed back in a giggle, "go clean."

"Let me clean you first," the other grinned in return and helped him back on his feet.

"I don't know when the rest is coming back, so clean the table, join me in the shower when you're done."

"Fine…" With slight disappointment, although he understood it, Hyojin went to wipe down the table and throw the bones and chicken box away. He also carefully took his piercing out again and cleaned it with the solution to store it away properly.

The bathroom was already fogged up by the time Hyojin entered it. He locked it behind him and walking to the shower where Seungjun was busy scrubbing the hydrophobic oil off himself. With a twirl, Hyojin switched their positions, taking a place underneath the stream and setting Seungjun on a dry spot. He grabbed body wash and went to coat Seungjun in something more hygienic this time, getting the pretty pale skin covered in bubbles. 

Seungjun gratefully let himself be pampered, enjoying the silence and company while getting the soft treatment, but giving it back once Hyojin was done. Given that the other was just as horribly glistening with grease, Seungjun made sure to return the wash treatment. 

With both finally cleansed, Seungjun snuggled himself against Hyojin. No matter how unpredictable the other may be, Seungjun really was thankful that he got to spend every moment with him.  
Hyojin might have a hard hand and odd habits, but Seungjun knew exactly how to deal with them and play along with it. Some might call Hyojin just strange and tell Seungjun he was the only one who understood him.

It might be that that is just because they spent every waking hour together, or maybe, just maybe, Seungjun was just as weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Phi, for making it through this to betaread it.


End file.
